


intermission

by Koraki



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: A moment of happiness during Rose's rebellion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brachylagus_fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/gifts).




End file.
